


All Through The Night

by lousywriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All Through The Night, Danvers-Sawyer, Endgame, F/F, Married Couple, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousywriter/pseuds/lousywriter
Summary: Good morning! Here's a little married Sanvers moment for you. Enjoy!





	All Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning! Here's a little married Sanvers moment for you. Enjoy!

"Fuck!" Maggie was frustrated at her grocery bags dropping on the floor. Good thing she was already out of the elevator. She started gathering her vegetables and put them in her eco bag. Grocery shopping with yourself is not easy.

She was collecting her things when she saw a familiar pair of shoes grounding her bottle of scotch. She looked at the person behind it and was astonished at the sight of a tall woman smiling playfully at her.

"So much for having all these vegetables and keeping a bottle of scotch," she offered her hand to Maggie which the latter happily took, "Hi, I'm Alex. Alex Danvers"

"Yeah, you're not a Danvers anymore, babe. Could you help?" Maggie said and shook Alex's hand, she motioned at the bottle of scotch and cleared her throat, "Could you maybe give me my scotch? Also, we're blocking the way"

"Oh" they both walked away from the elevator door and Alex gave her the bottle of scotch. Maggie took her 3 grocery bags full and was about to exit when Alex took the other bag from her. Maggie was pissed because instead of making out and waiting for their order online, she had to do this.

"What are you doing?"

"Ugh, helping you?"

"Yeah, okay, babe. Maybe if you just did order online, I shouldn't be dealing with all these"

"You're so cute when you whine. Come on, let's wine and dine"

They went to their apartment and outside, Maggie was looking at her, gesturing to put down the grocery bag. Alex was oblivious of it, she was waiting for Maggie to pull out the key but she saw how Maggie was loaded. She didn't know what Maggie was pointing out with her lips so she did the dumbest thing a smart people like her can do.

She kissed Maggie and Maggie just rolled her eyes but wanted more of Alex's lips.

"Keys, honey"

"Yeah, keys. Wait" she reached for Maggie's back pockets and Maggie was shocked to feel Alex's hand on her back. It sent electricity to her and was about to protest when Alex already got the key, "I like your butt"

"Alex, sweetie, you do realize you're holding the other key to our apartment, right?" Alex snickered and kissed Maggie again. After a while, the door opened and Alex came inside the apartment hastily and carried Maggie on their couch.

She was holding Maggie in her lap, kissing her wife gently and slowly until she reached the hem of Maggie's shirt and Maggie stopped her which shocked Alex.

"I'm still pissed" Maggie retorted to which Alex shrugged and poked Maggie's dimples, "I had to wait in line to buy groceries. I didn't enjoy them because I wasn't with you" she crossed her arms and tried to let go of Alex's hug but the latter was strong enough to caged Maggie in her arms and trailed sweet kisses on her neck.

"I'm sorry, love, but I decorated our bedroom for movie night" Alex admitted and Maggie's frown was gone, "but you're not allowed to see it, yet"

"Come on, babe. My back hurts in this couch, you know" Maggie protested and Alex's face seemed red at the idea that popped out of her head. She feels suddenly hot and had to gulp on a pitcher of water.

"You did not just say that" Maggie laughed at her wife and stretched her back, still plumped on the sofa, "I love you"

"I love you, too, babe" they smiled and stared at each other with adoration. Wanting to run into each other's arms and kiss all night.

But their plan was a movie night on Friday night after their hectic work. They needed an outlet outside their line of work so they decided to go watch movies, cuddle all night and kissed and sleep halfway through the movie.

"What are we watching tonight?" Maggie asked, organizing their groceries while Alex was preparing to cook.

"Anything you want to watch. Do you want the fifty shades? Kara gave it to me but I don't really know the story. She removed the labels"

Maggie almost choked on her laugh and a confused Alex was all she saw who has furrowed eyebrows on her. Alex walked toward Maggie and cornered her on the wall.

"Do you mind telling me what the movie was about?"

"Like this"

Maggie repositioned them so now Alex was the cornered one. 

She started trailing kisses on Alex's shoulders while keeping Alex's hand on top of her head. Maggie was tugging at Alex's shirt which the latter obliged and removed her sweater.

Maggie was about to unbutton her clothing when their doorbell rang. They looked at each other and Alex realized that she has called someone.

"It's Kara she said she wants to give me something. Wait for me" Alex embarrassingly put on her sweater and kissed Maggie who was smiling at her wife.

Maggie proceeded to work in the kitchen and see Kara later for goodbye.

***

/I'm fifty shades of fucked-up!

/Ana

/Christian

"That's so sad" Alex commented on the movie, they were snuggled to each other and Maggie was half awake at the movie.

"Hmmm" she was all cuddly with Alex whose arms became Maggie's pillow and was caging the woman with her arms and legs, sniffing Alex's neck.

"You lose this time, Maggie. You're barely awake" Alex said and kissed her wife, she turned off their TV and the lights. She looked at the clock and it's already 10 PM, Maggie must have been so tired.

She let Maggie sleep on the couch as she prepared their bedroom because Maggie protested a while ago that they watch in their living room instead of the bedroom because of the food. They don't want a mess in their bedroom.

Alex lighted the candles and threw the rose petals on their bedroom floor. She played the music 'All Through The Night' and went outside to wake up her wife but she was shocked when Maggie was already on the door crossed arms, widely smiling, and admiring her.

"Hey, there," Alex said, she went to Maggie and immediately closed their bedroom door, "May I have this dance?"

"All through the night, babe" Maggie answered, Alex's arms draped around Maggie's while the latter was hugging Alex through her waist.

They were dancing, careful not to make a rough move that may cause a fire in case a candle fell off. They were laughing, talking, teasing Maggie how she fell asleep first during the movie.

As Maggie reached for the final turn and the end of the song, Alex pulled her closer and kissed her, she kissed back and led Alex to their bed, not breaking the kiss.

They were helping each other remove one another's clothing slowly and gently, not hastily because they all got the time in this world.

"I love you, Maggie Sawyer," Alex said as she was on top of Maggie, admiring her features, kissing every exposed skin of her wife.

"I love you, Alex Danvers-Sawyer" and they kissed and kissed all night. Alex never thought of herself as a hyphenator, that's what she told Maggie after their wedding.

"Can I?" Alex asked, looking at Maggie, holding her hands, asking for assurance.

"Yes, sweetie, you can" Maggie answered and pulled Alex closer to her to whisper, "All through the night"

\----end----

**Author's Note:**

> I just want you all to know that I'm not obsessed with hurting Maggie in my stories (maybe it shows when you've been cheated on twice) I never meant to put some personal aspects in my writings, but sometimes it shows. Have a great day, ahead!


End file.
